Angel of Darkness
by The Duet Katana Swordsmyth
Summary: 3 years later daisuke has no more conection to Dark...all he does is think of Dark till Satoshi shows and asks the very same thing to Daisuke.He keeps falling into the void known as the 'Black wings' He keeps hearing the word Angel of darkness over again
1. Forgotless

** O-k so this is my first Fanfic.Spoilers if you haven't finish watching the anime Dn angel this takes after the last episode. Tell me what needs to be improve sorry about some mistakes well enjoy and sorry if u do not like this…this is just the beginning more yet to come**

-Daisuke OVA-

After 3 years past and Dark faded inside myself. I promised that I would never forget him but recently I thought he would come back. I've kept my hopes up ever since. After 3 years past I still remember and it still feels weird to me not him bugging and annoying me in the head.

Life changed after I was no longer Darks Alter-Ego, Riku and Risa Harada's home was into pieces when the whole accident happened with the earthquakes. I only get to see Riku and Risa every summer we meet up in the next town. We hang out and look around being our selves Risa keeps talking about Dark. It kind of annoys me I always try to stop her to get into it, but nothing really can stop her and that fantasy with her and dark. Riku stars at me coldly but keeps a smile on. She also helps me out when Risa starts that conversation up. Risa still doesn't know that I was Dark, I'm glad Riku kept her promise after these three years.

The summer just ended so quickly this year it seemed nothing no longer excitement happens. School started a week ago but today was my first day coming to school. After this summer all I can think of is Dark. That's strange eh? But it's been 3 years since I heard his words and got annoyed by him. He was 17 and I was 14 back then but now I'm 17 and in grade 11.

All my friends have changed a bit as I look over at the desks not paying attention in Math class.

Takeshi is trying his hardest solving the problem that is on the bored. He changed since I last saw him. His hair was no longer brown/black but all black. His hair was a bit messy and spiking up to the front of his head. He had those dark brown eyes. He wore a new uniform in matter of fact we all did. The school made a new uniform we all wore the same types in the grade we were in. ours were white t-shirts with black jacket on that had a white color around. It didn't matter if we had to have it button up or not. We also had black pants with black sneakers. We had to have our shirts tucked in. other then that we could have accessories on. Takeshi had a chain on his belt that inside it was connected to a mini camera. He also wore a type of necklace that was silver but you couldn't see what the charm was on.

I didn't change much I still had my same old red hair that was spiky like messy short. With the same red eyes. I wore the same outfit but I had a watch on like always cause my mom is still as every picky with the time. She still thinks dark is still with me but waits till his personality comes out my mouth before making a move. I also had a necklace that Riku gave me... it was something I'm pretty sure dark would want. And all the girls in school think of me not a shy helpful kid anymore there kinda like how they are to Satoshi back in grade 8. But the necklace keeps my promise to not to forget about him.' Dark.' the necklace was silver and the end had a black feather with the name ' Dark' on the other side. I normally didn't let anyone see the word on it so I kept it the other way.

I glance at the desks away from Takeshi and to where Satoshi was supposed to sit. His seat was empty; nothing was there before the teacher solved the problem the door swung opened.

"Mrs. Elein there is a letter for you" a voice came from the door at who swung the door. I was so sure it was going to be Satoshi but it wasn't.

" O supervisor I'll take it and read it thank you" Mrs. Elein grabbed the letter as the Supervisor left. I didn't really pay attention to her face but I finally grabbed my pencil and started to try the problem out. Before I finished it every one gasped at our teacher Mrs. Elein our Math teacher. I glanced up. As she went back to her cool self with her hair down brown with glasses on that were half circles with a tint of blue in them. She wore a shirt that was blue and her long skirt was blue to but a shade darker as she wore high heels.

She smiled as the voice her gentle voice came out " Mr. Hiwarari is no longer coming to this school he had to be going with his father. Sorry for the convenience of his friends he apologizes"

I dropped my Pencil to the floor and didn't retrieve it. With a whisper faint sound came out my mouth " why now why?" Takeshi glanced at me as the awkward silence came up.

Before anyone could ask the bell rang lunch was afoot. We got up and a girl in there uniform came running towards me. They ware blue mini skirts with socks that are white up to their knee with black sandal shoes. Their shirts where short sleeves that were also blue. They had two wear a white ribbon in their hairs.

The girl had blue eyes with blond hair in a ponytail that the white ribbon was used. She had red lipstick on with blue eye shadow on. She leaped at me. Grabbing my neck swinging me across dropping my lunch.

" My Daisuke you still remember our promise?" she let go of me and tilt her head smiling... this moment I thought back and I totally forgot she asked me out to go to the movies.

With a sigh I glanced up " can we cancel that I have something important coming up at my house. Rea" Rea tilt her head again and clutched me with a painful huge

" All right but you promise!! Well have one soon" she let go and ran off to her school girl friends. Before I could escape this ravage excitement. I just wanted to sit by my self and eat alone. As I bent down to pick up my food I thought about dark once again.

I reached for the apple but someone else grabbed it and the rest of my lunch. I looked up glanced and fell down. His hand came down as I grabbed it.

"Satoshi!!" I yelled with happiness he was in a blue police uniform with his glasses on he hasn't changed only got taller.

" You dropped your lunch I came here to talk..."

I pointed my finger at me and looked back and forth the halls were empty " Me?"

Satoshi glanced with his cold eyes " yes you...come" he turned around and walked towards the entrance of school. I ran by him with relief. But before we got to the entrance he pinned me down. His face went to hatred I didn't want to look at his face but I couldn't help.

"Tell me TELL ME!!!. Do not LIE!" He yelled a quite hard as his grip tightened I had no idea why he was so mad. Before I answered his grip loosened and finished " Tell me as a friend Dark is no longer around?"

I froze all of a sudden as he looked up and a girl came insight he moved closer to me. Our faces almost touching. He put his hand to the wall hiding me. I totally forgot the bell rang and school was back in session. The girl glanced at him as he turned his head

" Don't ask me out. School already started. Go back little girl" Satoshi emotionlessly offended the girl but I couldn't show my self or get up to say something he had his hand on my mouth. Moving it closer to my neck.

The girl dropped the envelope tears filled her eyes and she ran down the hall. I shoved his hand off me.

" Why are you so HARSH!" I yelled at him as he looked away

" Can't be helped she was closing in and if she heard your answer... about Dark you'd go to jail. I am a police officer now"

I froze with fear thinking about to confess to him and he had a speaker on. Would me existence of dark make me go to jail?

He looked at me waiting for an answer I finally gave him it. We were friends for these 3 years he stuck up to me he showed me everything. We were best friends.

" Dark...faded when he fought Krad last...I haven't heard his voice... nor his apperence.he's truly gone...why do u need this information Satoshi?"

" Nothing at all. It seems the same feeling like you but Krad... feels like he still controls me...I just had to know if it was happening to you two...well take care now" Satoshi waved his hand and walked out of the school. I was going to run after him to ask more but I trusted him...

When I went to head back to class this time it was English... before I went headed there the feeling as if I was transforming came to me... but not the same vital pain struck down harshly. I couldn't stand. I let out a whimper...before I knew it I couldn't breathe...tears fell down my face. Last thing before I blackout was Satoshi face to face with me... but it was not him... I thought I wanted it to be Satoshi... but instead I saw Dark's face...

"Dark...sorry" I let out thinking it was dark but I knew it was Satoshi I felt so ridiculous... before that screams went off and I was no longer there.

My mind was closing off all I heard was a sweet voice I didn't hear it before it was currently a girls " Angel... master of the wings...Angel of Darkness... please help...in much...pain" before I yelled back a voice came to me it was familiar " Daisuke let them take care of this...we will soon be back...everything will be revealed my friend...never forget"

"DARK!"

** Well hope you like it...working on chapter 2 sonly sorry about mistakes crap ass things like that but what has happened to Daisuke? Was that Dark or was it Satoshi?... well please give me reviews and tell me what I should improve on est... I love all the characters so much lol I don't meant to offend any of them in anyway... I do not own any of them only the students that are not Takashe, Satoshi, Daisuke... well chapter 2 might be up in a day or a week u never know...but in the mean time let me know what you think **


	2. Void

** Well o-k here's chapter 2 of my Dn angel fanfic 'Dark Angel' the chapter is still called forgotless but hope yea enjoy and give me some reviews since this is my second time doing one...first chap to me was quite boring sorry about that well here it is hope it isn't as boring as the first... **

-Daisuke-

"DARK!!" I yelled out in my head I saw him there running to a unfamiliar figure he didn't see me no matter how many times I yelled out for him. All this time he hasn't changed.

I finally tried to move in the void of blackness the pain had left me but when I tried to move. I could not. My hands were bound to shackles! I moved my hands trying to rip the shackles off that connected to the ground making me not move towards the running Dark.

I yelled out once more " DARK!" finally I thought he reacted till the shackles thrashed, tightening making me go to the ground. I screamed from the sudden movement.

As I whimpered and tears came down my face I glanced up a purple haired kid sitting in front of me. He was not 17 but 10 he tilted his head it was really similar to someone his hair was purple and he had long set of bangs a bit messy like him. Who was this guy I knew? This kid had the same purple eyes as this someone. He had a black hoody sweater on with black pants. He tilted his head again and smiled snickering. I noticed his feet were just standing in the open no sandals no sneakers nothing just bare feet.

The black void vanished and there I was on the ground with no shackles on a pavement road. The buildings were the same as home.

But who is this ten year old?

" What is a teenager laying on the ground crying? Did he die on the inside?" The kid mocked me. I got up whipped the tears off

" NNN-NO" was all the escaped my mouth I knew this kid but who was he? I could not remember no matter how hard I tried.

" Then why you on the ground crying?"

" I was crying cause I lost my...my...my..."

"Memory? What a dope you are!" he mocked me once more I was furious at this kid I couldn't help my self as a fist came and hit his head.

Well I thought it did but before the kid blocked making me miss he snickered grabbing my hand and thrashed me to the ground

"OWW" I yelped out

" What a fruit making a fighting scene in a street to a little KID!" he mocked me again!! I got up and glanced to him giving in

" Yes I lost my memories... my names Daisuke" I put my hand out to shake his. Before he said his name and stuck it out some one grabbed him dragging him away.

" Do NOT GO NEAR THAT KID!" a women it was my my MOTHER! I wanted to run and grab her but... I knew I wasn't home I knew that in this place I existed not to the Niwa family though I was someone else.

I clutched my arms and leaned against the wall crying out " why is this happening it was so much easier when DARK WAS HERE!" all the towns folks stared at me...before I knew it they pointed at me. I moved away into some policemen. Glanced at them and handcuffs were on my wrists. Thrashed into a car. Driven away. All was silent.

"Ummm why am I here?" they made me move to the police station inside it. Into a room two unfamiliar parents stood there crying as the women grabbed me and held me tight.

She had blue long hair as she whimpered her hair was in my face but she also had a tank top on that was brown along with some caprees. Same color. She had blue gloves that went to her elbows as she had high socks that went to here knees with brown sandals on.

"My beloved son YOUR ALIVE!"

I stopped and froze at the words 'S-o-n' what is this place why am I this women's son? To here my mom was from the Niwa not from who ever she was. Before I could ask the police officer next to the man who looked exactly like Takeshi only that he wore a black tuxedo and was allot older with side burns.

" Sir we found him crying in the streets. He is safe. Next time take care of your regardless blind son" the officer spoke silently to that guy that was supposed to be my 'Father' in this screwed up place.

"You how are you my mo? My name is Daisuke I'm not your son nor blind" words I did not want to go out but did she froze falling down then grabbed me whispering in my ear.

" You are my son in this void universe...that name is forbidden and your cured from your blindness just act out my so called 'son' Delyn" those words were so harsh but she stuck a knife at my neck as she got up and with tears now of act. As she hid her knife in the pocket of her Caprees.

At these so villainess peoples' house I sat down on the chair as the father left the women came in and had the knife in her hand.

"So you're the kid...who escaped his fate...who couldn't resist to die for the sake of Dark."

"D-A-rk?" came out of my mouth not remembering him...

She threw the knife at me " DARK THE PHANTOM THEIF YOUR FORGOTEN IT!!!...If you want to remember find your family and seek your life back!!! MASTER OF WINGS...bring this future world back to EASE!" she pushed me off the chair... I remember who dark was after got up and ran away.

Before I got out of the house she fell to the ground laughing..." this world will rote if dishonored boy doesn't want his life back." I turned around wanting to be back home opened the door the town vanished.

Black void once again... the kid in front of me... chained to the wall crying his heart out " I don't want to die not DIE!" I glanced at his fear. Ran towards him.

Grabbing the shackle I managed to break one then the rest fell opened. The kid fell gasping for air but minutes before I could kneel down and ask if he was ok...the shackles reached out grabbing me now. Pinned to the wall.

"Dar..Dar...dark please help me." with a yelp. The kid looked up and got up whipping his tears off I never thought Dark could cry.

" I can't help you...I'm not you...you who are Dark"

I froze this was impossible he knew I was Dark but I never met HIM! The pain from the shackle grew tighter, tighter. I thought of a way kept trying to think of a way outa all this...I never wanted to be Dark...my life was devoted to stealing art works...Yet I was good at stealing I practiced day after day hoping I would be like Dark or perhaps he would be freed once again as my alter-ego.

Tears came down my face wild this time not able to hear that female voice again all I heard was " Ang...sav...arkness... ack wings...ave pain... elp... me" I stopped not paying attention to that pained voice... finally the tears stopped closing my eyes I thought of only Dark how much I missed him but yet never wanted to be a thief...the kid glanced at me as I didn't notice he whimpered out " your the savior?" when I heared his voice I stopped and shifted my head his image disappeared like as if this was an illusion all of it.

Before the pain became serious I yelled out over and over again " DARK!!" hoping he would come save me...we had a bond before he left that I missed...even though he was a pervert towards the girls. He was like my bigger brother.

The pain went tighter I couldn't with stand the pain anymore this time my lungs were outa air my tongue dry all that could come out my mouth was a whimper " dark...save me"

Blood rose down my wrists and my ankles where the shackles held on...my hearing started to quit on me along with my vision.

Footsteps? There running? Are they coming to save me? A figure ran towards me, as it was blurry to me. With a cough of blood I lost my self when the figure came at me face to face purple on the head.

"Don't give out on me!" was the last thing I heard before I fell down when the shackles were let loose and undone.

"DARK!" I got up really fast and blinked several times...I just yelled out Dark not in the void but in front of my class mates...I blinked clueless before I knew it Satoshi glanced at me surprised...

"Dark? What about dark? He hasn't shown up since 3 years ago when the earthquakes came...are you o-k Daisuke?" Takeshi butted in putting his hand on my forehead " looks like his fever went down"

I just blinked clueless as Satoshi picked me up and walked away " I'll take him to the nurses. You all head back to class" I forgot that Satoshi finished school before we all did...I glanced as he went to the entrance of the school leaving it...a few blocks away he let me down.

"You yelled out Dark in front of everyone if they found out you were him." Satoshi spoke his normal anger like voice when it has something to do with Dark, but I was thinking of who that figure was...

"Sorry...I I I had a weird dream that the future was not at ease. Every one was in fear" I remember the face of my mother as she pulled the kid dark way. She was terrified of. Me.

Satoshi rose a brow " in fear?" he sat down on the lush green grass as it started to rain. He glanced up to the sky as the rain picked up the whole place wet soaking wet. Our hairs now down completely wet as I waited a few minutes.

Finally I put my hand out to help him up.

"Lets go to my place it's a few blocks from here" Satoshi grabbed my hand and by accidentally we fell on top of each other. From our wet slippery hands. By accidentally our lips hit each other's. I reacted extremely fast to get him away. Spat out as he put his hand on his lips not getting what happened. We both got up and he put his head down " sorry about that"

We headed to the house moments later. I was still thinking about what happened when we kissed by accident or did Satoshi do that unpurpose to see something? I didn't want to believe it before we reached the house. I thought of Dark over again and that place.

"Angel of darkness" Rang in my head. As I blanked out on Satoshi in the house drinking some Hot chocolate.

Setting down my cup I cut Satoshi off " something is strange...I never forgot about Dark as I promised him that but...now I can't stop thinking about him...in my head it keeps ringing 'Angel of darkness' every one reminds me of him...why is that...is there something destend to happen?"

Satoshi stopped as the clock struck 4 o'clock "'Angel of Darkness'? I recently have been having the something my soul purpose was to capture you no Dark...but now the thieves are so boring I can't help but want him back so I can try new ways in capturing him. That's not the only thing... As I was Krad... it seems his prescience was gone at first but now it has acted up again...I don't know what's going on but there is something destend to begin shortly"

Everything didn't make sense I seemed to be lonely and afraid now...is this me growing into a man? No it can't be is it that I love Dark that much? What is with Angel of Darkness? Before we continued to talk after our silence. It rung once again

"Angel of Darkness"

I Shook my head and passed out into the table dropping my cup onto the floor. All I heard was Satoshi yelling out " Don't GIVE OUT YET!"

Next thing I knew I was back in that black void. On the ground the figure that helped me out...my head was on its knees. A relief sigh came out of its mouth.

"Glad your all right"

I opened my eyes glanced at him looking the same it was DARK! Wearing the last outfit he wore before he sealed himself with Krad in the dark wings. I moved my head away glanced at him then I hugged him with tears.

" I NEED YOU!" I yelled out as he blinked confused... a moment later he pushed me away and stood up brushing off him

"Geezes you got my outfit wet!!" he moved his head away not looking at me " you don't need me... I'm long gone this is your dream...you think your so lonely that nothing has worked out for you...that you want no that u think you need me but all you want is ME you don't need me."

I was so shocked at his reaction how cruel it felt to me. The tears stopped as he looked at me. I understand that I was lonely. The rest I didn't know that I thought I needed him nor wanted him I just wanted to see him with me again.

" Live your life all I asked was not to forget me!" He moved his face at me tears came down his cheeks this was a SHOCK! He turned his face away not letting any more tears run down his face "I still live. Just not in here...I'll live as long before the magic wares out...so no need to think I'm long gone. Just outa reach...of 'Angel of Darkness' Savior'"

His image started to fade away I went to reach for him with a yell " DARK WAIT!" he glanced at me with a smile " Take care of your self Daisuke"

I screamed but before I knew it the void cleared away and I was back in reality. Satoshi blinked at me like I was a psycho.

Tears came down my face " there has to be a connection. Dark saved me in that void"

Satoshi glanced clueless " you dozed out into a void? And here u passed out?"

Before I could answer my mother came down. Emiko stared at me blankly

" Voids? Dark saved you there?"

I nodded as she sat down next to us... I explained everything

"ANGEL OF DARKNESS!!" Emiko yelled out as she put her hands on the table in rage but ended up to be excitement as she spun around squealing. She calmed down a bit and sat down.

"Angel of darkness save me? That must mean someone is reaching out to you Daisuke.since you were Dark that makes you angel of darkness. You must find out who this in pained lady is and free her!!"

The two of us were in shock. Was it true or was it her thinking Dark still resided in me?

I shock my head walking out I wanted to be alone but the lightning hit. Constantly.

Satoshi walked to the window " it's not safe wondering out there in a storm" his voice quite down.

As I glanced at him ready to open the door he moved his head towards me. I didn't see Satoshi there but in fact it was KRAD! Those eyes were not Satoshi they were Krads golden eyes.

At that sight I knew Satoshi had Krad all along I flung the door opened and ran out.

Only place I thought of was where the dark wings were. They put it on display at a museum no one ever goes there anymore. But I ran there not caring what was happening as lightning struck at trees making them snap towards the ground.

Before I got to the museum I scream went out when I noticed a tree falling. It was going to kill the person who was screaming. I jumped in the way pushing her out all I notice was it was a girl it age with short brown hair.

"GAHHHH" the tree landed on me the pressure was intense more pain fuller then the one from the shackle.

The girl bent down crying I saw who it was she didn't change much the rain made her hair brown but it was short her eyes I couldn't tell what color they were from the darkness. But that girl was.

Riku Harada.

She yelled out " Daisuke stay with me!"

Someone ran towards me I didn't see what Riku was wearing from little light but who came was Risa she bent down in shock. " Daisuke your going to be fine...take in the pain for a bit longer"

I thought Risa didn't care about me but I thought she always loved Dark no matter what happened.

She ran off before Riku could cry out something. I lost my conscious 10 minutes later.

Back in that void.

"What's with this void?" I walked continualness looking for a way out silently. Nothing was here I thought I wasn't moving at all. it's been 4 hours in here.

Finally the 5th hour pasted by I saw something and ran towards it. Before I could speak I saw it.

Dark and Krad fighting both strained with blood. Both ready to collapse they didn't notice me. When the sword golden Sword Krad possessed struck at Dark's heart.

I was in so much shock I ran at Krad

"DARK!" with a fist striking down at Krad but stopped. Spat out blood. I thought it was Krad's but no it was

MINE!!...

Krad smirked dragging the sword threw my body threw my heart. Then threw me down at Dark.

He was still conscious. He didn't realize I was somehow connected to his prison both of there prison. Before everything went cold and my life flashed before me he reached towards me.

Picked me up hugging me. Sobbing silently his voice came to me.

" You can't die here in the dark wings. Save your self forget about me... I no longer exsist.in you"

I thought my life ended. Everything flashed threw nothing not a single image or memorie of Dark that hit me.

He never existed inside my soul. He was never apart of me. He was cursed. He wanted to be free. He sealed him and Krad in order for Satoshi and I to live in peaceful. I was the criminal in act dieing here for Dark... but I didn't want to die for Dark I wanted to live.

** Well that's the end of chapter 2 hope you all like it ... not as boring as the first alot of voidness ha ha ha. I'd love reviews if you like... and don't kill me about Satoshi and Daisuke's accident... lol.well enjoy chapter 3 will well I hope will be up... since i'm normaly bored like ever... **


	3. Revealed

** Heres chapter 3 hope yeah all enjoy now So Sorry for the lateness that I expected it to be up sooner then this. **

-Daisuke-

I felt numb. I could no longer feel Dark's heat as he already lost conscious when he hugged me. His head now rested against my shoulder. Not a single pulse not a single breath taken.

Like that women said in that void. The future is not at ease, cause I didn't die? I didn't get this. Was this? No this must have happened. I moved Darks body to look at his Face.

So peacefully it looked but why was I full of sorrow. Regret?

"Angel of Darkness why? Must I die?" That same female voice rung at me.

"What? WHAT!" I realized I was the Angel of darkness. The one who called me out was in fact Dark. Why was his voice female? It couldn't be his. I can't believe it was his!!

Tears went down my face I tried so hard to think of Dark a slightest memories of him.

None.

Before I acted. I reached over with my hand on Dark's Face my first time I saw Dark in my own human body. He was looking so peaceful, for a thief.

I couldn't stand this anymore. With my fist clutched I rose. Krad stared at me surprised the wound was still bleeding. I was forcing my self to move.

Krad laughed rose the sword up, pointed it towards me.

"Little Pipsqueak...Your other half died. Your nothing more then a cockroach to me." Krad spat out then continued " Dark is gone...I can now be freed at last! By your help of course!"

His wings spread open. He ran at me no longer running but gliding. The sword was to hit my neck.

With a dodge from a duck my hair a bit cut off. At least I dodged it and alive, but I didn't dodge all his attacks his foot kicked me in the gut making me fall to the ground.

"Angel of Darkness SCREWS MY ASS!" Krad yelled at drawing his golden sword on his waist walking away. I could no longer move.

Started to panic I closed my eyes. Covered in blood a pool of blood around me.

I thought over and over " Dark doesn't exist, Dark doesn't exists" Tears ran down my cheek the pain was intense that I lost my strength.

This times no pain. When my head moved to the side it was ate least a few days. Riku was stetting there beside me. When I opened my eyes fully she had tears running down her face.

Her hair stayed the same as she wore sporty tip of clothing orange muddy jersey with black muddy shorts. She hugged me tight I whined out " Riku it hurts"

She moved away with her hand by her mouth " sorry Daisuke. I was worried you were going to die."

Before I could smile Risa barged in " Riku now go change your CLOTHES!" she smiled at me and tilted her head. Here Brown hair went with it. My hand went at my mouth at a sudden paste.

The same feeling I used to get when Dark's Genes were with me. When I would transform. Risa looked so cute in her dress she wore. It was a funeral dress. Black and long.

Riku left knowing now I was all right. As I Sat up Risa stared at me with a sweat voice I loved " Riku came here day after day when u were here. She wouldn't change her clothes after a game. She was in soccer today."

I rubbed my head now knowing why she was muddy.

" What happened?"

Risa smiled again. As I didn't remember only thinking about Dark.

"A tree fell over on u and Riku saw. I got help they brought you here."

" How many days?"

" Around..."

Satoshi cut her off " a Week"

Emiko came after " same with you Satoshi...u fell unconscious at my place!!"

Right there I realized that wasn't a dream that all happened...before I knew it I spat out in front of Risa

" What about DARK! Is he alright!?!"

Risa froze at me she rose a huge grin with joy " You know DARK!"

I looked at Risa..as Satoshi shook his head "we shouldn't say things in front of these fertile people"

Risa glanced at Satoshi " what do you mean? I'm not fertile!"

Emiko grabbed Risa's Hand " lets go..." She pulled Risa out there as Satoshi sat down by me.

"You should think more Clearly!...if Risa knew you were Dark she would be bagging if u would transform into him. don't you understand some people can't get over of some people!"

My head glanced down as the door swung open " You were DARK!" Risa there staring at the two of us all shocked...

Satoshi head went forward " just great I spoke a bit to soon. He got up and stared at Risa " why not you stick your nose some where eles!..when it's between two friends a guy to guy chat the girl should stay out and not be so nosey!"

Risa's eyes filled with sorrow as I got up and clutched my chest the left side of it Satoshi went to catch me fall. with a moan out.

"to late she now must know the facts of truth" Satoshi sighed glanced up at Risa " Dark died when we were unconscious. I'm sorry your love could not be forever."

Risa looked down as Satoshi put me back to the bed " rest for a little longer then we can find out if it's the truth" he whispered in my ear to not freak out Risa. as he walked out to leave the two of us be.

Risa glanced at me " you were Dark?" I nodded knowing that something bad was going to happen.

" THEN TRANSFORM TRANSFORM TRANSFORM!" I fell back banging my head she freaked and ran to me all fan girls like. how I pictured this.

the wrong timing I rubbed my soar full head. " I can't. he's gone. he never existed" Risa backed up freaked out. then she closed her eyes with tears. leaned close to me.

right then I knew I still had feelings for her as her lips hit mine. we kissed. how I dreamed this would happen. She lay on the bed over top of me as she kissed. her tears were still coming out. I knew that this kiss wasn't for me it was for dark. a minute past the door opened up.

Riku there surprised she changed clothes to shorts, blue, and a white shirt with blue sneakers. her hand was at her mouth covering it. as Risa moved away and sat on the bed. she brought me closer.

What a horrible twin sister she was when this all happened when Risa spoke out those words.

"I love Daisuke, We have always been together...he used...you"

I Frozed as Riku glanced at me full of tears and ran out. I tried to get up to run after her but Risa put her hands on my shoulder giving me pain " no you always wanted me. as I always wanted you" the pain made me sits down. I never thought Risa would act like this when she knew I was Dark.

As I was in the hospital with Risa.

The joy I thought I was with someone I loved? it was never how I expected...it was pain to me, I had little love towards Risa. it was all with Riku, but what about her?. the sight Risa did. and all on top of that Dark? the dead Dark!!!

Before the utter silence broke I saw the void come back. I couldn't resist going back there but before it. was to late.

I looked around me somehow Risa was there analyzing the place " where is this?" I stared I knew she was brought here till I answered there was a warm sticky substance under our bare feet.

Risa screamed when I noticed it was blood. I glanced up where it came from a stream of blood. up on the wall of the void was angels priced with nails,swords,axes you name it was there.

the one that this blood came from was the only one laying on the ground clutched the wound. the one I thought was dead. wings torn up. I wanted to run to him but Risa already beated me to him.

** Well that's that of chapter 3, hope yea all like. and don't beat me. don't be angry that I leave u at a cliff hanging. lol... I'm sure u might have suspected something like this but the ending I'm purty sure not...well byes, I shall get chapter 4 up as soon as I can **


	4. Trapped

** Well I'm back , sorry for lateness I has school now and I'm busy playing my new ps3 but hope I can get this back up and all **

-Daisuke-

She ran to him yelling out his name I was stunned froze watching her.

Right then I knew that I had more feelings to her, more then to my Riku.

Before I could run a hand went around my mouth and it pulled me away, all I saw was Dark...no it wasn't dark it was a puppet imitating Dark. Its face was nothing compared to Dark's.

Its eyes were piercing blood red; it smiled with sharp fangs and teeth. I tried to bite the guys hand but no use. He whispered

"A sacrifice is needed"

I was caught off guard how the hell did this happen! Risa would be sacrificed from a thing mimicking Dark. I struggled not stopping, the guy didn't let go.

Risa didn't even notice me; her intentions were on that imposter DARK! She sobbed out to him " Dark-kun, are you alright? please ans-"

"I'm fine, Risa, I've waited all this time for you, my dear" He cut her off the eyes and teeth I could see but she was SO loved obsessed that she only saw her lovely Dark. Honestly I hated that so much.

The fake Dark hugged Risa crying out something I could not hear, but before I knew it a dagger he held shimmered. It would be going at Risa's heart but not that it really matter I yelled out as the guy holding me let go when my Red painful wings summoned out.

"RISA THAT'S NO DARK!" I soared at them. But then I realized it was not that. This was planed all along.

Risa freaked when I hit the fake dark to the cross, it got up with its head the other way. it moved it's head back in place and then its hands changed into swords Risa ran behind me but I knew why, why I WAS TRICKED.

The fake dark ran at me with a sword hitting down my shoulder blade, all I heard besides its laughter was "Call forth it CALL IT OUT ONE STEP TO IT!"

"What call what out what's one step to it?" I asked not even sure that I heard the voice but then before it echoed "Call out what u destined to wield!"

There I knew something it was then I knew. The next blade was coming at me as I twisted around ripping the sword out a my shoulder blade. Risa crying held me back.

The blade broke as the Fake dark vanished.

"What? Where Dark?" Risa asked tears flowing down her cheek like a river. I ran to her holding her

"I don't know all I know he never-" I tried to comfort her but in the end she shoved me away and cut myself off

"NO I LOVED HIM MORE THEN YOU...he, can't-be...dead"

I just couldn't tell her that he was in front of her, this was another way that she was saying that I rejected you. The words slipped out a my mouth at her

"DARK WAS ALWAYS ME! I NO IF HE IS ALIVE AND I NO THE HELL I CAN'T FEEL HIS PRESCENE ANYMORE"

Risa stared at me, shaking her head back ad forth "No, no u can't prove tha-" She got cut off as I grabbed her and my lips hit hers, she tried to shove me off but she couldn't. I let go and she stumbled down "that's how he kissed me" She sobered out even more.

"See, like I told you, I was him always will be, he never exists-" once again she cut me off trying to tell her

"NO DARK IS WAY HOTTER THEN U!" she then ran off past all the crosses crying out loud. I knew something was going to happen but I wanted to turn around and leave but in the end.

I ran to follow her yelling her name telling her to stop.

Around an hour I don't feel tired nor does it look like Risa is. we've gotta went threw over 400 crosses with different Angels on it I wanted to scream out and know why there were so many but then when I saw there were no more crosses and there was Risa stopping looking at the one in the furthest.

She feel to her knees sobbing even louder when I looked the person, no not a person, my alter-ego angel was there, emotionless.

Risa couldn't take it much longer she ran to the cross yelling his name out over and over again when I yelled at her to stop, it wasn't me who yelled at her but it was Dark and I at the same time.

She froze in the middle of me and the cross... Dark's head rose and he yelled "TURN BACK U IDIOT its A TRAP DON'T YOU EVERY THINK!"

Risa looked both ways confused. Dark looked at me and yelled "DIDN'T I SAY I never was YOU!"

I stepped back seeing mimicans of Dark surround Risa, all I thought was. She disserves it, she should die! The other part of me loved, and cared for her... and like I went with was my kinder self.

My wings spanded out Dark looked shocked but when I grabbed Risa the mimicans switched targets. There original was me. Just like it was Dark. With his wings torn up .bleeding severely bad

They had chain saws on their hands and they leapt at me. I dodged as much as I could but only a few had swords that hit my legs. Before one mimican got at Risa a voice not familiar spoke out in a different language.

The place was pitch black then I bright light surrounded the place. That same voice came out

"Angel of Darkness. Time runs out. Must find me and save-Guh"

That voice I was wondering about it for a while, but it sounds more pain fuller every time. We all closed our eyes from the blinding light. Something grabbed Risa and me. I didn't bother screaming since I felt a cold skin, which seamed gentle to me.

The thing set the two of us down and the light went back to the black void. I went to look and I thought it was a girl who saved us but I was wrong. It was Krad!

"Why hello again Alter-ego Dark, who's that girl with you?" He mocked at me as Risa hid behind me like a scare-de piglet

"SOME-ONE!" I sarcastically commented back. But he wanted to say something more veiled back at me. Someone beated it

"GET LSOT U LIL love bug insect! Who wants you to be here anyway!" that voice was Dark... I backed up, running into Risa as she yelled like a pig, but a cute lil' piglet.

Krad twitched his hand "Go back to your home, we won't hurt you. Not anymore, your there target. Don't comeback, like Dark said, it's his last wish"

I wanted to say something but before I knew it he kicked me. Risa came with the blow. A portal of white light opened up that the two of us fell threw.

I landed on top of Risa. With my sudden reflexes I moved off of her. Seeing the portal I tried to run to it but instead it diapered.

I ran into a wall. We were back at the hospital. The room I was in, the wound on me from the mimicans were gone. Risa was sitting on the bed sobbing even more.

I wish this never happened. Dark's been on my mind now. Well till the door opened up and I got hit with it.

"Risa have u seen? RISA ARE YOU OK!" Riku ran to her side, Risa shook her head back and forth "no, No, NO GET AWAY!" She yelled shoving Riku off the bed.

"Why you got your nose stuck somewhere it doesn't belong again Risa." Satoshi walked in moving his glasses up as she looked at him.

One last tear went down her cheek and she leaped up at Satoshi, hugging him "WHY WHY!" Satoshi had such a disgusted face at her. I knew he never liked any of the girls at the school he attended to. He knew why she yelled out' why' so he stroked her hair "Why indeed? Right when we need him" He comments back I heard and Riku heard.

Risa looked at Satoshi "Why do you know so much?"

Satoshi looked away in pain look "Cuz, that's my own reasons"

I wanted to say something to him, but not when Risa was here and she witness everything. All that came out a my mouth was "You should thank him"

She stopped and shoved him out a door "NO! YOU SHOULD DIE! YOU SHOULD! YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR HIS OWN DEATH!"

Risa slapped my face, it was warm painfull, something I never saw coming. Riku ran to see if I was alright but instead she questioned me "Who's responsible?"

Risa blurted out "DASUKI KILLED DARK!" Riku stayed still backing up. Right then I knew there was a rivalry between the two. They both liked him.

"O SHUT UP! THAT Happened...a while ago" I blurted out before the two argued. The two froze up all furious. Not a pretty sight to see.

They stormed out as Satoshi walked in "They will get over it, there just lug nuts, not knowing what this is about neither do you"

I raised a brow standing up now "do you know more?"

Satoshi nodded "Yes I do, I saved your life after all, and Krad did the same."

"Then what's the deal with Dark?" I asked emidetly, Satoshi sighed and a minute died past I wanted the answer NOW! 

"You saw all those 457 angels pierced to crosses... all dead right?" He asked as I nodded not getting what he was taken about but he continued anyway "Those angels were sacrifices... just like Dark and then Krad before he dies. Krad wants to get out before that happens... with Dark alive, that's why he doesn't want you to intifear...just yet. Wait a bit longer before-"

I cutted in "NO DARK NEEDS US!"

"Dark will be fine as long as you and I work together to bring them back to our world...there is no emotion to be in this. All must be our little secret"

It went all silent. neither of us held emotions, as I wanted to blurt out I just held it in. trying to cooperate even knowing Dark, some one I care about so dearly like he was a bigger brother would be dead, if we don't hurry. the other question was is Satoshi behind this, was this another trap, being surrounded or will it prove that he knows more about that voice who asks for help every time I'm in there.

** that's it folks. Lol... I'll be trying to update this every week now on, since I'm used to school and all. Let's hope I can do that. I don't mind reviews they make me happy though XP... well the next one I should be have up around next Friday but if my weekend goes boring then it might be up sooner!!!...don't kill me if Dark is dead or if he is alive and u want him dead...kehehe **


	5. concentration

**hmm let's try something knew it's not going to be an ova, since i wouldn't be able to do and explain everything so clearly then so lets try this way!... enjoy!**

Krad walked up to the pierced dark, laughing enthusiastic as Dark smirked through the pain. Krad picked up his golden sword and pointed at Dark's neck laughing to a silent cackle.

" You know that blue hair Satoshi left to, that means i can kill you if i want."

Dark looked at Krad with curiosity " How about you get me down and we can fight to see who is the real saviour of our kind?"

Krad backed up with a flinch " What? you still want to see who is the right saviour of the 4 clans? we are just merely paintings, why do you insist that we are like those in the fairy tales?"

Dark moved his weight at Krad making his palms bleed even more " YOU SAY WE DON'T EXISTS! then all that time that i was the famous Phantom Thief Dark! what was that THEN?!" He let loose as tears went down his cheek " I just want to live like they do, is that so hard be an ordinary human being? don't you want the same? walk on the ground talk to them, laugh, share memories, fall in love, think there's nothing to be ashamed, learn new things, interact, work, don't you want to be free not be an alter-ego?"

Dark looked at Krad that he knew he hit a soft spot on him as he punched more " DO YOU!" Krad glared at Dark knowing that there was very little time.He brought out his wings and pulled off the nails in Dark's hands as he fell and took the rope off of his feet. he fell to the ground rubbing his palms. Krad rose a brow at Dark looking at his ripped up clothing " We should find you something knew you know. before you just have a set of skimpy clothing showing things that i don't want to see"

Dark got up and looked at his torn up pants that were now short shorts and his long sleeve shirt that was now a muscle shirt. he rubbed his head putting blood in his hair " Well then we will do that when we find a way to get the hell out a here, right Kraddy?"

Krad glared at Dark wanting to kill him in the instance but decided not to. Krad tossed the sword to Dark questioning him " You know how to use one?"

Dark looked at it and sarcasticly noted " Of course i used this 50 years ago, i stole this and then u stole it from me how clueless for you to give it to m-"

" No i'm just lending it to you if there are any attack from those puppets you have to fight them off."

Dark looked at Krad not getting it as Krad put his hand in a fist and punched his palm closing his eyes. his long bang flowed as if they were in outer space. Dark didn't get it at the time but after a long 15 minutes he relized. Dark started to Pace waiting knowing he was bored and he started to pull his hair

Before he knew it something cut his face finely and he reacted fast yelping out " MY FACE!" he looked from where it came from and relized it was those puppets he whinned out " Oh crap i don't know how to use this sword!"

Dark had been draggen the sword the hole time as a puppet of Daisuke leaped at him with a sword, Dark freaked out throwing the golden sword ripping the Daisuke to shreds another one came and he ran to the sword and through it at the Daisuke puppet's head.

He got surounded and then with amusment " This will be fun to hurt you" He sliced one yelling " Thats for you and not letten me do what i want" he sliced another " Thats for you not knowing gorgeouse women's hearts" he hacked 6 " Thats for your arigence!" the last one he moved the sword behind him " Thats for your complete stumberness DAISUKE!"

He huffed in exhaustion letting the blade drop to the ground as he looked at Krad then he looked around see that he was surrounded. His eyes moved to the hilt seeing blood running down it on the blade, he was bleeding extremely bad now. he looked up seeing the next puppet attack him he had not react in time the dagger hit his shoulder as he fell letting go of the sword.

they were ready to hack him in peices as his gaze went to a blur, last thing he saw was Krad before another dagger hit him then complete darkness.

Krad did not relize how much danger Dark was on all he had was concentrating on a connection finaly he got threw,

Satoshi went to say something as Daisuke had got up with rage. All that went out of Satoshi's mouth was " You must wait for a pla- Krad?!"

Daisuke swung his head at Satoshi " What!?"

Satoshi fell to the ground with out a word as he got up he looked around. not saying a thing he punched his palm leaving it there closing his eyes. the last words that slipped out a his mouth were " Get me a set of paints, a paint brush, and a canvas"

Daisuke's eyes rose with shock as Satoshi groweled " Hurry i have to keep intack with Krad just for a few moments!"

Daisuke ran out of the hospital sneaking through the place to not get sent back to his room. Daisuke turned a wrong corner running into Risa and Riku before hitting them he ran back and listend to there conversation.

his heart pounded at the conversation

Risa spoke " Why haven't you told me? it would not have hurt this much"

Riku hugged Risa " Cause i promise him, for that you are a blabber mouth, i'm sorry my dear sister. lets go see him and appologize, maby if it goes well, You can see that love pervert Dark"

Daisuke shook his head and turned around runnign into his mom. she looked at him as he had tears on his face. she handed Daisuke what Satoshi asked for

"here i got these when i left, Satoshi insisted me to, now hurry."

Daisuke laughed " Thanks mom" and he ran to his room again.

Emiko looked at her boy running, as she turned her head she glanced at the twins " Oh you know he heard your conversation, and it would be wise to stay out of our buisness from here on! lovely angels like you should not intifear"

Riku and Risa glanced at Emiko with confusion as she walked to the room.

Daisuke huffed moving the items to Satoshi " Here here," Satoshi opened an eye and grabbed them " Then stay here for now, i'll be gone for a bit"

Satoshi collapsed to the ground as Daisuke freaked " SATOSHI! he grabbed his falling bodie and put it on the bed. he glanced at the door as a shadow rose from it, he was ready to freak but then his mother opened it with her finger to her mouth.

"Shhh i'm keeping watch keep him safe my Daisuke" she then shut the door and the shadow figure stay there.

in the void

Krad let go of his palms and whipped his hand in the air as the canvas paints, and the brush appered in front of him. He set them down and then turned around at the helpless Dark.

His wings rose up then flapped down making a gust of wind " Let thy brother GO!" he swipped his hand out as feathers went out of his sleeve hitting the puppets burning them. Dark was unconsiouce.

Krad walked towards him picking him up with a growel of annoyingnence," Your helpless are you now. your lucky i got here in time"

Krad set Dark down by the canvas as he set down painting. it took a few hours but turned to be a peacefull town. Krad smirked " Krad it was a good thing we trained for this moment?" Satoshi's voice came threw then the voice of Krad's " Yes the blessing of the clans were on us at that time and now"

**sorry i've been buissey for the past 2 weeks so here it is. tomarrow i hope to get the next one up before i lose my idea. and those past 2 week i had no idea's well ****the**** ones i did went off topic sooo yeah, i went with this one i think it is well done. review if you like, i enjoy them anyways**


	6. Princess

"Krad you can do the rest, we will meet again sometime in the future, let that be when we can fix our hopes and dreams" Satoshi's voice echoed to a silent Fade. Krad got up looking at the painting then to the helpless sleeping Dark.

Krad picked him up and a white feather then plucked one of Dark's black feather's out and chanted out some unknown language. He then through the 2 feathers at the painting.

A door rose up as the painting turned to be the dark wings painting. Krad moved Dark on his back and leaped through the door, which started to close very quickly.

The floor was no longer there a dark tunnel ahead of Krad as his wings were now spanned out to glide through. Before the light came he stopped as a voice rang out to him.

"Angel of Light, why must you let me suffer?" Krad choked on the air as he turned back seeing a painful mistress tied to a pole. He looked back and forth but could not decide. After a moment he sighed setting Dark on the pathway of the light.

"Brother we will meet again, you must find the two" Krad spoke out sadden as he turned around flying high speed to the mistress.

Dark woken only to see a glimpse of Krad flying back, He freaked out and leaped out towards him " KRAD!" but he could not reach only that Krad bounded him to the reality world.

Dark tried as much as he could but every time his hand would reflect back, he cried out as Krad turned around with a smile " Fare well, my self"

Dark screamed out his name once more but before he could respond the door closed on him. Dark fell to his knees whimpering out " Why Krad? Why? We were going to try and be hu-" Dark choked on his words with a gasp of pain coming out of his mouth. He forgot that his wings were still out and in the reality world the pain came. He turned around trying to make them go back in but no use. He crawled to a wall to try and lean on it. But he would just fall back down with his hands behind him trying to rip off the remains of his wings.

Dark screamed out again and again. His face was red and all wet from him crying from the pain, He was down leaned against the wall blood was spilling out from his back, He gazed up at the brick wall, his last words out before he left was " The pain it hurts, why must I die now?" His head leaned back hitting the wall as his face left the last tear off, with a smile his hands dropped from holding the back to the ground.

At the hospital

Satoshi regained his conscious, as he looked at Daisuke "They should be some where in this world now? But the strange thing is that I felt a connection of the two entering then Krad's left immediately. Then Dark's faded slowly."

Daisuke smiled but then it dropped with his eyes widening. Before he could say anything he turned around walked out of the room, past his mother. And down the hall. He encountered Risa and Riku, they stared at him but he just walked past staring down at the floor, about to cry but he did not. His words as he walked past Risa were " Dark, is dead"

Immediately Risa showmen tears as she turned around to yell at Daisuke but before he was already running away rubbing his face from tears. Risa backed up hitting the wall as Riku ran to her, but all Risa did was swat at Riku's hand saying " GO AID YOUR BOY FRIEND! NOT ME!" Riku backed up emotional with her hand by her mouth.

"No you're more important then he is, you're my sister, the last of our family. We haven't told anyone why we came back here all of a sudden." Riku hugged Risa stroking her hair as she whimpered out.

Not so long after Satoshi came out by the two, He gazed at the two. Before he spoke Risa lunged at him " WHY! WHY!?!?" Satoshi did not say anything and dodged her attempt to cry on his shoulder. All he did was push his glasses up " This is not a time to cry." He then walked away as Risa fell to the ground on her knees. Whipping off her tears. She got up and smacked her fist in her palm " he's right. Let's go Riku we have to find him!"

Riku blinked cluelesly as Risa grabbed her wrist dragging Riku with her.

Footsteps echoed through the brick hall, a steady pace till a shriek came out. Young women with white angel feather wings on her back ran to Dark. She bent down her face had purple eyes, red lipstick on, with white hair long very long in 2 sets of pig tails. She had a nice purple tight dress on that was strap less. With a robe over that was a purple but almost white. The young women angel had a necklace on that was gold with a purple gem on. The necklace was tight almost like a collar.

She put her hand on his cheek she raised her hand down his face slightly to his necklace that was hidden under his torn up shirt. She gazed at the red feather on and turned it around with the name appeared ' Daisuke'.

She smiled sheepishly as her hand moved to his back feeling his torn up wings. Then moved down his back to his leg. After up on to his hand. Holding his hand, as she formed a set of tears. A voice cheery and gentle came out.

"You return to a place, and can't even make it to see the nature?" She looked at his face before she knew it his smile went to a strait face.

She huffed silently. Picking him up and carried him down the hall. She may have looked weak but as she walked an easy pace it showed that she was strong.

She walked up a set of stairs humming a silent sad melody. After a set of 50 stars windows showed threw brightening up the place. Her humming stopped and turned out to a be words.

_I Journey out far to sail the sky._

_I die here way up high._

_My wings have grown weak_

_I have become an antique._

_As I sore one more time,_

_I can hear the wind chime._

_My breath falls to the ground_

_Seeing something we had never found_

_The wings I once had,_

_Are now gone_

_As I am drawn,_

_To the firm ground soil_

_My blood no longer boils._

_All I remember._

_  
All I remember._

_Is my dieing memory?_

_That is gone to a seen of blurry._

_My journey is yet not done._

_Yet I have fallen._

She kept repeating the words over again and over again. Till she reached a room opening it gentle and silent. She places Dark on the bed. Moving her hand on his lips she bent over and stared at his closed eyes.

"Your pain shall be gone, for you have not fallen." She moved her face closer to his. As her lips touched his she whispered " Dark, one who was destined to not be with us" She moved away to the patio. Sitting on the railing she sang a song that could not be heard right. The scenery out was not on the ground but in the sky. High above the clouds there were plants in pots. And some growing on the ground of the flying city.

Where the girl was at one of the high towers of the palace of the home, She gazed out seeing all different kinds of humans with feather wings or devil types of wings.

She sat on the railing for a long time till a knock on the door broke her singing trance. She gazed to the door. As a voice of an old man came " My lady, we wait you in the throne room"

She got off the railing walking towards the door she opened it. Only a little bit to not let the old angel see Dark.

His wings were gray and they were all scrunch up he wore a blue set of priest type of clothing. With a gray beard and a mustache with his eyes closed he smiled at her as she walked out " Very well let's head there."

She looked through the crack of her door as she closed it gently with a whisper under her breath " Take care for a bit, Dark"

She then shut it and flew with her feet close to the floor almost like a little glide. The old angel followed her as well till the two stopped in front of a set of wood doors with a devil wing on the left door and an angel's wing on the right of the other door. She opened it up and kneeled before the king.

"Yes father what do you want?" She spoke out after she stood up looking at the angel with devil wings under his black robe, as his hair was short white. The robe covered his body. Also the robe on the end had embedment jewels in it.

"Princess Takara. I summoned you on a journey to sore down to the humans land My daughter can you do that?" The king spoke out as she gazed at him shocked with a gasp from her mouth

"But I thought you said?!"

"No Princess Takara, this is for our fallen brotherens and sisterens who have not reported, I'm afraid that they have fallen and captured by those incorrupted human beings"

Takara bowed turning around to the door " Yes if that's your orders my king and father second" She opened the door and glided back to her room. she looked back and forth to make sure no one was near as when she opened the door. She fell down with a shriek as Dark fell on top of her with a yelp. the two on the ground. From her shriek angels came and looked shocked at Dark.

He looked up and saw them getting up fast as one of the guard angels ordered " State your name fallen one!"

Dark rubbed his head " Uh wha'?" Takara got up rubbing her back " He I found in the palace lowest hall. his name is. a fallen one in deed, but now he is a body guard for-" she was cut off by her father and the king

" THAT KID! is DARK!... HE MUST LEAVE AT ONCE BRING HIM BACK!" She jumped up as Dark looked around cluelessly, then he realized as everyone left. she stood there looking at him " Your wings they are healed correct?" Dark looked back at his back " uh yea?" Takara smiled

"Very well Dark, I'm Princess Takara, just call me Takara since you never lived here, our home. We should get you in a set of our clothing. so you can journey out and find your alter-ego, and be one again he needs you"


End file.
